Sturmwind
|Status=Verstorben |Tod=SternenClan |Todesgrund=Getötet von Tigerstern |Rang1=Junges |RName1=Rennjunges (Runningkit) |Rang2=Schüler |RName2=Rennpfote (Runningpaw) |Rang3=Krieger |RName3=Sturmwind (Runningwind) |Familie1=Gefährtin |FName1=TupfenschweifVickys Facebook-Seite Erlaubnis von Vicky |Familie2=Tochter |FName2=Grillenjunges |Familie3=Sohn |FName3=Federjunges |Familie4=Mutter |FName4=Einauge |Familie5=Vater |FName5=Kurzschweif |Familie6=Schwester |FName6=Mausefell |Mentor=Blaustern |lebend=In die Wildnis, Feuer und Eis, Geheimnis des Waldes, Vor dem Sturm, Blausterns Prophezeiung, Tigerkralles Zorn, Spottedleaf's Heart, Redtail's Debt |verstorben=Stunde der Finsternis, Die letzte Hoffnung |erwähnt=Mottenflugs Vision, Die letzten Geheimnisse, Von Helden und Verrätern, Battles of the Clans}} Sturmwind (Original: Runningwind) ist ein geschmeidiger, magerer, schnellfüßiger, hellbraun gestreifter Kater. Auftritte Staffel 1 ''In die Wildnis :Er tritt zum ersten Mal auf, als die Katzen von der Großen Versammlung kommen. Er fragt als Erster, was passiert ist. Ebenfalls ist er mit dabei, als der DonnerClan die gestohlenen Jungen aus dem SchattenClan zurückholt und kämpft gegen die SchattenClan-Katzen. Feuer und Eis :Als Feuerherz und Graustreif aufbrechen, um den WindClan wieder zurück in sein Territorium zu bringen, erklärt Sturmwind Sandpfote die Situation, da sie denkt, dass die beiden jungen Krieger zum Mäusejagen unterwegs wären. :Als Blaustern Feuerherz und Graustreif Schüler geben will, schlägt Tigerkralle Sturmwind vor, aber Blaustern lehnt ab, da laut ihr Sturmwinds Stärken in anderen Dingen lägen und er nicht die Geduld für eine Schülerausbildung hätte. :Etwas später assistiert Sturmwind Feuerherz aber beim Training mit Rußpfote und Farnpfote. Feuerherz passt jedoch nicht auf und führt den Schülern eine falsche Jagdtechnik vor und sagt zu Sturmwind, dass er Bauchschmerzen hätte. Sturmwind sagt ihm, dass er zu Gelbzahn gehen solle. Er kämpft mit dem WindClan gegen den SchattenClan und FlussClan. Nach dem Kampf versorgt er mit Glanzfell die verletzten Katzen. Er sagt auch Feuerherz, dass er gut gekämpft hat, und dass Blaustern davon erfahren sollte. Geheimnis des Waldes :Sturmwind ärgert sich häufig über Wolkenpfote, da dieser weder das Gesetz der Krieger befolgt, noch Respekt gegenüber den älteren Kriegern zeigt. Er ist über Tigerkralles Verrat schockiert. Vor dem Sturm :Er stirbt, als Mausefell, Dornenpfote und er von dem verbannten Tigerkralle und seinen Streunern angegriffen werden. Seine Clankameraden überleben jedoch. Feuerherz denkt zuerst, Sturmwind sei von Weißkehle getötet worden, was sich später als falsch herausstellt, da Tigerkralle auftaucht und er wahrscheinlich Sturmwind getötet haben muss. Stunde der Finsternis :Er gibt Feuerstern eines seiner neun Leben: :Die Ausdauer, um die Pflichten eines Anführers zu erledigen: "Mit diesem Leben gebe ich dir unerschöpfliche Ausdauer. Benutze sie gut, um die Pflichten eines Anführers zu erfüllen" Bei diesem Leben glaubt Feuerstern, mit fliegenden Pfoten über den Waldboden zu rennen und dass er das ewig so tun könnte. Staffel 4 Die letzte Hoffnung :Er ist eine der SternenClan Katzen, die mit den Clans gegen den Wald der Finsternis kämpfen. Special Adventure Blausterns Prophezeiung :Er und seine Schwester sind drei Monde älter als Blaupelz' Junge. Als diese geboren werden, will er unbedingt die neuen Baukameraden betrachten, doch Mausejunges ist zu müde. Einen Halbmond später bewerfen er und seine Schwester Nebeljunges, Moosjunges und Steinjunges mit Schnee. Als diese sich beschweren, versuchen er und Mausejunges so unschuldig wie möglich zu schauen. Mottenflugs Vision :Er wird nicht namentlich erwähnt, allerdings sieht Mottenflug ihn bei der Zeremonie von Feuerstern. Als er ihn mit seiner Nase berührt, hat Mottenflug das Gefühl, als würde der flammenfarbene Kater durch tausend Winde laufen. Die Welt der Clans Die letzten Geheimnisse :Er ist als Blausterns Schüler aufgelistet. Von Helden und Verrätern :Stein erwähnt Sturmwind, als er die Katzen auflistet, die durch Tigerstern gestorben sind. Sonstiges *Er wird im Deutschen häufig fälschlicherweise als gescheckt beschrieben. *In Blausterns Prophezeiung wird er mit Rennjunges übersetzt, und später als Schüler mit Rennpfote, E-Mail an Beltz was die richtigen Übersetzungen seines Namens wäre. Folgt man aber der deutschen Namensgebung, müsste er als Junges bzw. Schüler entweder Sturmjunges bzw. Sturmpfote oder als Krieger Rennwind heißen. *Vicky denkt, dass er der Vater von Aschenpelz und Rauchfell sein könnte.Vickys Facebook-Seite **Später wurde jedoch Weißpelz als ihr Vater bekanntgegeben.Vickys Facebook-Seite Datei :Su Susann Quelle.png *Im Deutschen wird er einmal fälschlicherweise als klein bezeichnet, obwohl seine Größe eigentlich nicht bekannt ist. Familie *Gefährtin: Tupfenschweif *Tochter: Grillenjunges *Sohn: Federjunges *Mutter: Einauge *Vater: Kurzschweif *Schwester: Mausefell *Großmutter: Harepounce *Großvater: Stagleap *Tante: Fleckenschweif *Cousinen: Goldblüte, Misteljunges *Cousins: Löwenherz, Schneejunges Character Art Runningkit.tabby.byTopas.png|Junges Runningpaw.alt.byTopas.png|Schüler Runningwind.alt.byTopas.png|Krieger Runningkit.byTopas.png|Junges, alternativ (Originalversion) Runningpaw.byTopas.png|Schüler, alternativ (Originalversion) Runningwind.byTopas.png|Krieger, alternativ, (Originalversion) Zitate Quellen en:Runningwindes:Viento Velozru:Ветрогонfr:Vif-Argentnl:Jaagwindcs:Vánekfi:Vinhatuulipl:Szybki Wiatr Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kater Kategorie:DonnerClan Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:SternenClan Kategorie:Lebensgeber Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Mottenflugs Vision Charaktere Kategorie:Tigerkralles Zorn Charaktere Kategorie:Von Helden und Verrätern Charaktere Kategorie:Die letzten Geheimnisse Charaktere Kategorie:Battles of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Redtail's Debt Charaktere